poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: Hiro's Transformation
This is how Hiro's Transfomation goes in Do Princes Dream of Magic Nightmare Trains?. film opens to Thomas and his friends chuffing through the hall of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. In the throne room, Princess Luna stands in front of Hiro in his pony form with a ball of black nebula smoke behind her Princess Luna: her head and opens her eyes Are you ready, Hiro? Hiro: his head and opens his eyes Yes. I'm ready, Luna. Princess Luna: Then let us begin. away so that Hiro now stands beneath the ball of nebula smoke Thomas: with his friends Hiro, wait! You don't have to do this! Hiro: I have to, Thomas. I must. Princess Luna: The time has come for Hiro to face the true fears that nightmares bring. eclipse happens and Hiro is englufed in a dark ball of magic. It then turns orange and Hiro bursts out, now wearing blue armor like Nightmare Moon, only he now wears a helmet. His pupils turn into slits and he grows fangs as he laughs evilly Princess Luna: Behold, Hiro's worst nightmare. Becoming Nightmare Hiro! Nightmare Hiro: evilly You were right, Luna! I didn't understand nightmare fear before! But I do now! evilly again Thomas: Then there's only one way to end this! Gordon: Indeed! The Steam Team: Steam Team Rainbow Power Time! Steam Team start channeling their rainbow power and they try to shoot Nightmare Hiro with it but he resists it and laughs evilly Nightmare Hiro: Your Rainbow Power can't hurt me! I'm resistant. And why? Because, of the Tantabus! evilly Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe not. But I'm here! into Dark Ryan F-Freeman the Tantabus opens a hole to reality and escapes Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Go with Luna and take on the Tantabus. I'll handle Hiro. Thomas: Nightmare Hiro! Without the Tantabus, you have no power! Steam Team's Rainbow Power overpowers Nightmare Hiro and he turns back into Hiro and they share a group hug Ryan F-Freeman: Are you ok, Hiro? Hiro: Yes, Ryan. I'm fine. Princess Luna: up from her dream Oh, no! What have I done? Rigby: What's wrong, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: I was showing Hiro the true fears that nightmares bring but I let the Tantabus escape in the process. Rigby: Is Ryan in it? Princess Luna: Yes. But this is all my fault. And now, the Tantabus is going to invade everypony's dreams and turn them into nightmares. Rigby: You're right. We need to help him. Mordecai: What are you talking about, Rigby? Rigby: Oh, nothing. Mordecai: Oh, okay. Rigby: Ok, Luna. Let's team up and stop the Tantabus! Princess Luna: We must warn the Steam Team. Rigby: And Ryan too. race to the bedroom Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Princess Luna. Why is Rigby with you? Princess Luna: I have a very important announcement to make. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. What is it? whispers Ryan F-Freeman: The Tantabus!? We need to stop it right away. Princess Luna: Sssssh. They'll hear you. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Princess Luna. Thomas' dream hits a Terrorcon with his sword Ryan F-Freeman:off-screen Thomas is having fun in his dream. takes down another Terrorcon. But then the Tantabus shows up Rigby:off-screen That's not good. You think there will be a title of this, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman:off-screen Wait for it! Rigby:off-screen Ok, Ryan. takes out another Terrorcon. Dark Energon spews out forming the title: Do Princes Dream of Magic Nightmare Trains? Ryan F-Freem: off-screen Now that's a title. Tantabus uses its magic to turn the Terrorcons into an image of Optimus Prime Thomas: Optimus? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll stop this.his Keyblade and charges at the Optimus image Have at thee!!! Princess Luna: Wait, Ryan! Let Optimus say what he has to say! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Princess Luna. I'm always ready in case it's a fake Optimus. Optimus Prime: I am very disappointed in you, Thomas. You never were able to protect the Blue Ruby, Black Pearl and Matrix of Leadership safe from Tirek. You weren't able to stop Unicron from invading Cybertron. And you were never able to stop the Decepticons from ruling Earth. I never should've chosen you to be a Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: I think I waited long enough.his Keyblade at Optimus which impales him You are dead! Thomas: Ryan? Why did you do that? Ryan F-Freeman: That Optimus is really a fake made by the Tantabus. Thomas: The what?! Ryan F-Freeman: The Tantabus. Princess Luna and Rigby told me about it. Thomas: Luna. Tell me about this Tantabus. Rigby: I'll pull your Keyblade out for you, Ryan.Ryan's Keyblade off of the fake Optimus' chest Princess Luna: The Tantabus is a creature of my nightmares. It was unleashed when I tried to show Hiro the true fears that nightmares bring. Rigby: Here we go!Ryan Keyblade to Ryan Here, Ryan. catches it Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Rigby. Thomas Optimus never say those awful things to you, Thomas. watches as the fake Optimus fades into nothing Thomas: So. The Optimus in my dream is a fake? nods Rigby: Ryan doesn't allow you to suffer letting the fake Optimus talking to you. So he killed him. Tantabus escapes Ryan F-Freeman: Come back here!after the Tantabus follow it into James' dream Rigby: What dream is this, Princess Luna? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan